ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Christian 10: Aliens Beyond - Episode 1
"Its time to show these crooks whos the sherrif round here" Christian said as he slammed the Galvintrix dial down. His body then mutated within a second, "Soundstorm" shouted out Christian. He was now a big bulky, muscular figure, along with sort of speakers all over his body, like green dots, while his body was red. He then slammed his fist to the floor, sending a huge shockwave to a getaway car. The car was lifted of the floor, and went tossing in the air, until it hit a building. Then as Soundstorm looked to the floor, he clapped his hands, as this sent a gigantic soundwave sending him in the air, then landing by the thugs. "Guys, when will you learn" Christian said, jokingly. Then as one of them slipped their body out of the car, he took his gun out and started shooting at Soundstorm. Soundstorm then sent soundwaves from his speakers on his back, which then made the bullets bounce away. Then he pick a lampost up and swinged it like a baseball bat, and slammed the thug in the gut. "Home run!" shouted Soundwave. "POLICE! FREEZE!" said the behind police officers, taking cover behind their cars aiming their guns. "Ok officers, i think i got the job done" Soundwave said. Then one of the officers told Soundwave to get on his knees.Soundwave then knew they were trying to arrest him, so he clapped his hands and went in the air, until he landed. He then entered his Aunt's house, who was now his legal guardian since his parents died. "Where have you been?" she asked, in her old voice. "Nuffin' i just went to study at the libabry" he said, "Fine" she replied. Then as he jumped on the sofa and kicked his legs up, he turned the TV on. "Top Story - Why do these aliens keep terrorising the city?" the on television news reporter said. "What! They save the city!" Christian said to the TV. "Now Now Christian, don't get winded up" his Aunt said in a soothing voice. Then as Christian would then head up to his room, but stopping near the kitchen. He then seen some letters on the table, he headed towards them. "Outstanding Bill to be paid by 13/5/12!" most of the letters read. "Woah, Aunt Fiona needs money, im going to have to get that for her" he said, as he looked to his Galvintrix. The next day after school, Christian headed over to the nearest pub. He sat in their and arranged a magic act, which still had 2 more hours till it started. When it did, Christian came on with a mask, so no-one could identify his true identity. "Give it up for the Magnifico Christio" said a spanish voice, from the microphone. Then Christian headed on stage "Im going to turn my self into a alien" he said, as the crowd laughed. "Go back to your games kid, and play Destroy all Humans" a man shouted from the crowd. Then Christian activated his Galvintrix, then slamming it on any alien. "IRON-BALL!" IronBall shouted. "OMG, AMAZING, MAGNIFICENT!" The crowd were shouting, and taking pictures and videos, of this extordinarry event. People threw all sorts of money, and after the show, Christian even got paid 11k to do a daily show. Then the next night, Christian just returned from turning into FrostHawk at one of the shows, he laid on his bed and looked at the Galvintrix. "I wonder how much i would get paid if i unlocked all your secrets" Christian said, as he already got a screwdriver. He dug the screwdriver under the Galvintrix, then it went haywire. The new recalibrated Galvintrix was going crazy, then just turned itself off. Geodulf then Teleported to Christian, "No worries, that wasn't you, im just here to ask you to test the new Galvintrix V2. "Sure" Christian said, excited. Geodulf made the Galvintrix V1 Disapear, then made one appear right on his wrist. "That new Galvintrix is now equipped with Voice Activation, Touch Screen Dial, Weapons, Shields, Health kits, and new Aliens, For You Christian Hughes, i worry that you are going to be in grave danger soon, so you will need this" He said, not even letting Christian ask a word, he just teleported. "A NEW GALVINTRIX! BOO-YEAH!" he shouted in excitement. "Christian keep it quiet up there" his Aunt said, "Sure aunt fiona. Category:Episodes